


In Memoriam of a Princess

by Scarlet_Witch_Angel



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Depression, Finding Peace, Gen, M/M, Star Wars - Freeform, The Avengers - Freeform, Understanding, light in the dark, loss of life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Witch_Angel/pseuds/Scarlet_Witch_Angel
Summary: In a crazy world, it's hard to find someone who understands you. In modern day, Steve and Bucky had met an actress who played a princess. This princess was less "damsel in distress" and more "I'll rescue myself." This princess reminded them of Peggy.
And then the loss of this princess pained them, like the rest of the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is both here and in another work that I've been doing. For the past month, I've been working on "prompt a day" stories - see "Very Stucky Holidays" for this. Yesterday, being the 26th, my prompt was candles. I'd already done Hanukkah, a candle lit service seemed late, and I don't know enough about Kwanzaa.
> 
> And then the news came.
> 
> And I knew.
> 
> But I felt as though my result for the prompt shouldn't be just in the prompt story collection.
> 
> I needed to be a stand alone.
> 
> A memorial. A tribute.
> 
> My warning to you here?
> 
> This will make you cry.

It had been a few years since Steve had been shown Star Wars and enjoyed it. It had been about two for Bucky.

 

They'd enjoyed the series. They loved the original three. The prequels were good. The two had even gone with the other Avengers to see the newly created seventh. They'd loved every minute of it.

 

The two were most entranced by Leia.

 

She was a princess, but a princess who could fight for herself. She didn't put off that “damsel in distress” air that, they'd had to admit, Snow White did put off (though they still liked that movie). She was a diplomat, a fighter, a lover. She knew what was needed when and she wouldn't take the roguish flirting of one Han Solo easily – at least not until the end of episode 5. She was a princess that wouldn't take any shit or nonsense from anyone.

 

To be honest, she reminded them a lot of Peggy.

 

What had been better was that due to a few parties, gatherings and award shows that the Avengers had been invited to, Bucky and Steve had gotten the chance to actually meet the wonderful actors of the series. They'd made comments of how Jane looked like Natalie Portman and how Bucky looked like he could be Mark Hamill's son. Harrison Ford had been a great man to talk with and they'd enjoyed his company.

 

But honest to God, they'd enjoyed meeting Carrie Fisher. They'd enjoyed it because they could understand. Steve understood her struggles with fame and gaining such immense fame so quickly. Both of them understood what it was like to have the sudden mood changes. With her it was a bipolar disorder, with them it was varying forms of PTSD. They understood about the effects of substance abuse – having survived Bucky's father, Tony's drunken tirades and even some of the ones Howard would have. They also never blamed her, as they'd never blamed anyone. Rough childhoods, harsh lives, lives never expected or easy. Of course the two super soldiers told her they would never fully understand. What they told her that they knew while it never got easier, it always got better. And she'd agreed.

 

The three would keep in contact. They would tell each other stories. Carrie of when she was on set on varying movies. Them of different funny encounters during the war, and especially when Peggy was involved.

 

So when they'd heard the news, the two men collapsed onto each other. For the longest time, for hours, they just sat there in silence. They were numb. She'd been someone who'd understood them and they'd understood her.

 

Finally, Steve slowly pulled away.

 

“Buck,” he whispered, “let's go to the church.”

 

Bucky nodded quietly. He knew what they were doing. It felt right.

 

The two men went down to the church. The two of them sharing a lighter, they lit prayer candles. One for each of their friends and comrades who had passed on or who had been killed. In the center of the flame ring they lit two more.

 

One was for Peggy.

 

One was for Carrie.

 

They prayed for their souls to have found their way to heaven, to have found peace. They also prayed that they would be their guides in the future.

 

The two soldiers quietly walked away from the circle of lit prayer candles. Holding hands as they left the sanctuary, they felt as though their two best gals were watching over them with smiles.

 

**Author's Note:**

> R.I.P.  
> Carrie Fisher  
> 1956 - 2016
> 
> May the force be ever with you, guiding your soul.


End file.
